dalvirfandomcom-20200213-history
Religion in Dalvir
Dalvir culture hosts a number of different deities. Among the kingdoms of man, the religious pantheon sits at the isle of Haven. There, an Archbishop sits for each deity of the pantheon: Celune, Chauntea, Kelemvor, Lathander, Mystra, Oghma, and Torm. Above them is the Primarch, a cleric meant to uphold the ideals of the entire pantheon, while also keeping it in balance. The kingdoms of man appear sovereign, but in truth it could be said they all serve the Primarch in some capacity. The dwarves have a primary patron deity in Moradin. The elves have a more diverse pantheon than the dwarves, but less so than the humans. They most notability include Sedanus in their pantheon, who is absent from the human pantheon. The orcs, generally, do not worship deities unless they were raised in Dalvir civilization. In the steppes, they revere and praise their accomplished ancestors, who guide them to new heights. The vulpin, like the orcs, traditionally did not worship godly figures. Instead, they made offerings to nature spirits, who they believed would bring fortune to their communities. Celune the Moonmaiden The goddess of the moon, moonlight, stars, navigation, navigators, wanderers, seekers, beauty, purity, love, marriage, tracking, diviners, dreams, and Autumn. Hers is the moon's mysterious power, the heavenly force that govern's Dalvir's tides. Hers is the power to bring one to the brink of madness, then back again. Her nature, appearance, and mood all changes with the phases of the moon. The moon itself is believed to be the goddess, watching over the world. Celune and her teachings of compassion and guidance are appealing to all folk who live their lives by the moonlight sky. She is oft followed by those who are lost or those who are questing. Sailors and navigators, who travel by the stars, often pray to the Moonmaiden for protection and passage. Astrologers, diviners, fortune-tellers, and mystics acknowledge her as a ruler of fate. According to superstition, one who mocks Celune while aboard a ship will never complete their voyage. Chauntea the Great Mother The goddess of life, agriculture, cultivation, farmers, gardeners, and summer. Many claim her divine gave life to the natural world, or that she is the source of all mortal races. Before her days as the "Great Mother", she is said to have been named "Jannath". In her early days, she frequented places of overgrown nature, wilderness, and packs of animals. Her racial origin, namely as elven or human, remains a hotly debated topic. Chauntea is seen as a critical aspect of the cycle of life. Land owners and farmers visit shrines of Chauntea for divine aid in their harvest. At any time of drought or plague, farmers look to Chauntea. Chauntea is believed to not bias between kind-hearted creatures, accepting all into her nourishing arms. Kelemvor the Great Guide The god of death and the dead. Considered fair yet cold, Kelemvor promotes that death is a natural part of life and should not be feared as long as it is understood. He has a deep respect for life and death as a whole, and holds undeath in the uttermost contempt. It's believed he takes the essences of the deceased and assigns them to their appropriate places in the eternal cycle of existence. He is the "Great Guide", who leads everyone into their next life. His faithful understand that death is a part of life, that it is a beginning rather than an end, a necessity rather than a punishment. It is not an ultimate end; instead, it is a step in a continuing and wonderful journey. Death is an orderly process, without deception or chaos. It is not to be rushed, prolonged, or evaded through undeath. Lathander the Dawnlord The god of creativity, dawn, renewal, birth, athletics, spring, self-perfection, vitality, and youth. He favors those who dispell the undead and blesses those who plant new life. Lathander is often called upon to bless birth and fertility related ceremonies. Followers of Lathander respect art, liberty, nature, and culture; promote betterment of oneself; and strive to bring hope to their brethren and others. Many followers and clergymen work in various creative arts. They are intolerant of evil, especially undead and inaction that causes evil to prosper. Moradin the Stonefather A harsh but fair judge, Moradin is strength and force of will embodied. Moradin inspires dwarven innovation and constantly strives to improve their race, encouraging good nature, intelligence, and harmonious existence with other good races while battling their pride and isolationist tendencies. Moradin is held in dwarven myths to have been incarnated from rock, stone, and metal, and that his soul an ember of fire. It is said he forged the first dwarves from metals and gems and breathed souls into them when he blew on his creations to cool them. "Moradin is the father and creator of the dwarven race. Honor him by emulating his principles and workmanship in smithing, stoneworking, and other tasks. Wisdom is derived from life and tempered with experience. Advance the dwarven race in all areas of life. Innovate with new processes and skills. Found new kingdoms and clan lands, defending the existing ones from all threats. Lead the dwarves in the traditions laid down by the Soul Forger. Honor your clan leaders as you honor Moradin." Mystra the Enigma This goddess is known as the being who embodies the Weave, the primary source of magic on Dalvir. She supplies and regulates magical energy to all, making spells and magical effects possible. Her portfolio also includes knowledge, energy, invention, creativity, song, time, and the season of spring. Oghma the Binder The god of knowledge, invention, inspiration, and the patron of bards. Those who worship Oghma usually include artists, bards, cartographers, inventors, loremasters, sages, scholars, scribes, and wizards. "Knowledge, particularly the raw knowledge of ideas, is supreme. An idea has no weight, but it can move mountains. The greatest gift of humankind, an idea outweighs anything made by mortal hands. Knowledge is power and must be used with care, but hiding it away from others is never a good thing. Stifle no new ideas, no matter how false and crazed they seem; rather, let them be heard and considered. Never slay a singer, nor stand by as others do so. Spread knowledge wherever it is prudent to do so. Curb and deny falsehoods, rumor, and deceitful tales whenever you encounter them. Write or copy lore of great value at least once a year and give it away. Sponsor and teach bards, scribes, and record keepers. Spread truth and knowledge so that all folk know more. Never deliver a message falsely or incompletely. Teach reading and writing to those who ask (if your time permits), and charge no fee for the teaching." Sedanus the Oaken The god of nature, though formally more so of wild nature and druids. He is considered the wilder counterpart to Chauntea the Great Mother. His followers protect places of nature from the encroachment of modern civilization. "Silvanus sees and balances all, meting out wild water and drought, fire and ice, life and death. Hold your distance and take in the total situation, rather than latching on to the popular idea of what is best. All is in cycle, deftly and beautifully balanced. It is the duty of the devout to see this cycle and the sacred Balance as clearly as possible. Make others see the Balance and work against those that would disturb it. Watch, anticipate, and quietly manipulate. Resort to violence and open confrontation only when pressured by time or hostile action. Fight against the felling of forests, banish disease wherever you find it, defend the trees, and plant new flora wherever possible. Seek out, serve, and befriend the fey and learn their names. Kill only when needful, destroy fire and its employers, and those who bring axes into the forest." Torm the True The god of justice, loyalty, and righteousness. His portfolio includes courage, honesty, and self-sacrifice. Torm's followers are often consisted of those who favor the causes of both good and law. They aim to shine as beacons of hope and courage. A popular choice for paladins.